Daydreams & Nightmares
by Bewitched-Namesake
Summary: Quiet and sheltered Delia meets two boys and a red head, and suddenly her life gets turned upside down! When people start getting killed by "mountain lions," Scott and Stiles are surprised to find that their new friend knows more than she should, and what's the weird connection between her and Derek Hale? Delia Collins has a secret, but can they figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all! This is my first posted story! I hope you all like it. My brain seems to, as I can't stop thinking about it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

**Reviews/Flames: Give me all you've got! I'm a big girl, I can take it. ;)**

* * *

**Daydreams &amp; Nightmares**

Chapter 1

She supposed it served her right for not listening to her mother and forgoing the jacket during her morning run. In her defense, when she'd checked the weather this morning, it didn't say anything about rain. Still, her mother was always right about these things. It was a mom thing, she thought.

Retrospect didn't help her now; already soaked through and only half way through her run. Her tank top and running shorts provided little protection, and her sneakers squelched with every step she made. The fact that she'd forgotten her phone was both a blessing and a curse. She couldn't call her mom to pick her up, but then again her phone would still work when she got home. Just as she was resigning herself to running home through the pouring rain, a baby blue Jeep slowed then stopped next to her. The window rolled down, and the head of a boy with floppy brown hair and ridiculously adorable brown eyes was exposed.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She hesitated. Stranger danger, and all that. Still, she recognized the boy from the vet. Someone who helped animals couldn't be all that bad, right?

"Well, I could be better," she said with a dry smile. "Scott, right? This storm came out of nowhere, didn't it?" The boy smiled back and gave a nod.

"I know, it totally ruined our practice for lacrosse."

She looked past him to see who was driving. It was another boy her age, brunette with brown eyes as well, though considerably paler than Scott. He gave her a little wave and nod of his head. She waved back and stepped a little closer to the jeep.

"Sorry about your practice. My morning run just got significantly more wet than it usually is. If I wanted to swim, I would have just jumped in the pool." Scott gave a little laugh, then glanced back at his friend. Said friend leaned forward and gestured to the door.

"We could give you a ride, if you like."

Again, she hesitated. She didn't have much experience in terms of social norms, but the TV and her mother had taught her well that you don't just get in the car with a couple of strangers.

"I'm not sure," she replied, biting her lip. "No offense, but I kinda don't know you."

"Fair enough," the driver boy said, "but you're gonna catch a cold or something if you stay out in this." He made a good point, but she was cautious by nature. At seeing her hesitance, Scott opened his door and stepped out.

"Look, we promise we're not a couple of creeps. We just want to help. Plus, he's the sheriff's kid," Scott jerked his thumb back at his friend, "if we tried anything we'd never get away with it." She peered back into the Jeep.

"You're Sheriff Stilinski's kid?" she asked. As she looked at him closely, she could indeed she the resemblance. The boy gave a grin and another nod.

"That's me! So get in here before you freeze to death," he ordered. She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed with his tone. If she was honest with herself, though, she _was_ freezing, and a ride home sounded so good. She looked back to Scott with a questioning gaze, to which he smiled in return.

"He's really stubborn, so it's better just to humor him."

She gave a little '_humph_,' but climbed into the Jeep anyway. Inside there wasn't much room, but she managed to squeeze herself through the front seats and into the back. She had to shove aside two bags of lacrosse gear, but she fit well enough. Scott climbed back into his seat and shook his head like a dog. His friend made a sound of annoyance as his clothes received an impromptu dampening, then put the Jeep into gear and they were off. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"I'm Stiles, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Stiles Stilinski?" she asked with a raised brow. His shoulders seem to stiffen a little, as if by reflex. He must get that a lot.

"Yeah, so?" he asked defensively. She just smiled at him, rubbing her arms with her hands to gain some warmth.

"I like it, is all," she replied. She really did, too. It was a really interesting name, even if it did sound a little made up. Her name wasn't any better though, so she had no room to judge. Her response seem to surprise him, but the tension left his shoulders. He kept glancing back at her, as though expecting her to say '_just kidding!_' and make fun of him. She just kept smiling at him. Scott gave a little cough, probably trying to hide a laugh, and turned in his seat to look at her.

"You're Delia, right? The one with the kitten named Toby?" he asked, though she had a feeling that was more for Stiles' benefit than for hers. She nodded anyway, pleased he remembered her.

"Mr. Toby, actually, but yeah, that's me. Delia Collins, at your service." She held out her still wet hand to give him a handshake, which he returned with a laugh. She found she really liked his laugh. It was so adorably boyish and charming, like Scott himself.

"Scott McCall, at yours," he replied, smiling goofily. "So, where are we taking you?" Stiles made a little gesture with his right hand, as if to say '_good question._'

"Home would be nice. Warm clothes would feel so nice right now. It's on Cherry Street, close to the school," she directed them. Stiles gave another little nod ,(she was starting to think they probably looked like bobble-heads with all the nodding) and took the next left confidently. He glanced back at her again, before asking the question she knew was coming.

"So, how come we've never met? Obviously you know Scott, but do we go to school together or something? I think I'd remember meeting you before." She decided to be flattered by that, and answered with a well practice confidence.

"I met Scott at the vet, so that's how we know each other. I'm home schooled though, so I guess that's why. I have met your dad a few times, though. He's pretty cool." Stiles sat a little straighter, he chest puffing out a bit.

"Yeah, he is," he stated proudly. "How did you meet him? Do you have a juvenile record, or something?" He was definitely more intrigued than judgmental, which she found amusing and odd.

"Nothing like that. We've had a few break ins, and your dad always came by afterwords to make sure we were okay," she told him. He seemed surprised, actually turning his head to look at her for second before paying attention on the road.

"Were you okay? Like, the didn't break in while you were there, did they?" She found it rather odd he sounded so concerned, but felt touched anyway. He must take after his dad, she tough. She smiled at him kindly.

"Only once, but they were out before we even realized there was a break in. Just a couple of punks playing pranks. We were fine," she assured him. "Your dad was really cool about it. He even helped clean up the glass from a broken window once."

Again, Stiles looked proud. She didn't blame him. If her dad was as cool as his, she'd be proud too. Just then, the turned onto Cherry, and Stiles slowed down.

"Which one is yours?" he asked, his head looking around at the multiple two-story houses lining the street. The street itself was rather nice, with well cared for lawns and a spattering of white picket fences.

"It's just a little further down, around the bend," she pointed out. Yet another nod, and they kept going. As they rounded the bend, Stiles gave a little laugh and punched Scott lightly in the arm.

"Hey look, man. It's that creepy psychic's house," he pointed through the windshield. Scott turned in his seat a little to get a better look at the '_creepy_' house, a grin on his face. Delia's good mood fizzled out. Nice as they were, they had turned out to be just like everybody else.

"I heard she never leaves the house anymore. Doesn't even come out to do groceries or anything. She just sits in there, being all creepy and weird." Scott laughed, before glancing back at her through the rear view mirror. "So where's your house?" She gazed back at him, then pointed back at the so called '_creepy_' house.

"That would be my house, thanks," she said icily, "and that creepy psychic is my aunt." She watched with satisfaction as both boys immediately turned remorseful and mortified. If they were going to be jerks, she wasn't going to feel bad for them. Stiles pulled to a stop next to her driveway silently, as though afraid to say anything else. Scott paused, then turned to her.

"We're sorry, we didn't know," he said pleadingly. "We're really sorry, Delia." She tried, oh man she _tried_, to keep the scowl on her face, but she found that even though she was still offended, Scott's brown eyes were filled with genuine repentance. She just couldn't hold onto her anger towards him. She sighed, than gestured at him to move so she could get out.

"It's okay, just let me out," she muttered, disappointed both at herself and the boys. She had hoped she had made two new friends, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. Scott scurried to do as she asked, as though trying to make it up to her with speediness. She crawled out awkwardly, aware that Stiles was watching her with an embarrassed blush on his face. Once her feet hit the pavement, she turned to give them a glum smile.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. "I appreciate it." She turned to walk to her door, but Scott caught her arm.

"We really _are_ sorry," he insisted. "I swear."

"Yeah, we really are!" Stiles piped in. "Tell us how to make it up to you." She looked at them doubtfully, ignoring the rain that once again fell on her head.

"I'm not sure..." she trailed off, "Wouldn't want you guys to catch any creepiness from me or anything." Okay, so that was a little mean. Both boys winced, making her feel guilty. Stiles leaned forward, a determined look on his face.

"Look, dude. We feel bad about it, so let us take you out to hang or something. We could go grab some burgers or something. Please?" he asked, one hand on the steering wheel and the other waving around to emphasize his words. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms thoughtfully. She left them in suspense for a few moments, before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine, you guys can pick me up tomorrow for lunch." She received smiles from them both, and Scott climbed back into the Jeep.

"Thanks, man! We'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:00, okay?" She agreed, but put her hand on his open window before they pulled out. They looked at her inquiringly.

"You guys are buying," she said with a mischievous grin. "It's only fair."

They laughed and assured her that they'd pick up her tab, then off they went. She watched them drive away for a moment, before hurrying to her front door. She was absolutely soaked through, and craving a hot cup of tea like nobody's business. The front door was unlocked, as usual, so she let herself into the small mud room. Kicking off her soggy shoes, she called out to the house's occupants.

"Mom! Auntie Alice! I'm back!" She could hear her mom moving around in the study, and her aunt popped her head through the kitchen doorway.

"Welcome back, dear," Alice said with a smile. "Did you have a nice run?" She didn't seem to notice Delia's current damp state. She just smiled back and peeled off her wet socks.

"It was alright. I made some new friends." Alice cooed happily, then turned back to what she was currently occupied with. Apparently, they needed about 50 carrots chopped. Delia moved into the kitchen and peered over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin', Auntie? Are we expecting an army of rabbits for dinner?" Her aunt swatted her playfully on the arm.

"No, silly. I'm making batches of beef stew for the soup kitchen. Those poor dears need something a bit heartier than old Tilly's watery chicken noodle soup." Delia could only agree. Tilly, or Mrs. Hampton, the local day care lady, did make a terrible chicken noodle soup. Still, she was kind enough to volunteer at the local soup kitchen with her aunt, so she wasn't all bad. Delia left her aunt to it and moved through the kitchen and into the main hall of the house. From there she could see into the study doorway, where her mother was cheerfully putting some books back on the shelves, headphones firmly on.

She rapped loudly on the door frame to get her attention, then gave her a wave. Her mom, now grinning at her but still listening to her music, waved back and pointed at her wet clothes. She gave a little gesture that said '_tell you later, when I'm dry again_' and went on her way. She took the stairs to the second story, stopped by her room to grab some clean clothes, then headed for the bathroom.

After her nice long shower, that she enjoyed thoroughly, she pulled on her warm lounge pants and sweater, then plodded back down the stairs with a towel wrapped securely around her wet hair. She checked in on her aunt, who was now chopping up an obscene amount of mushrooms, then made her way back to the study. Her mom was now sitting at the desk, probably looking through her emails, sans the headphones.

Delia shuffled in and plopped down on the chaise next to the window and hugged a pillow to her chest. Her mother glanced at her then back to the computer. Delia figured she'd have to initiate the conversation, or else her mom would become too distracted to pay attention.

"So," she began, pulling at a stray thread, "I made a couple of friends today." That certainly caught her mother's attention, though she only showed it through a raised eyebrow and curious hum. Delia smiled, knowing that she was just playing with her.

"A couple of boys my age gave me a ride home after the rain started. Don't freak out!" she hurried to assure her mother, who had given up the pretense of being disinterested, and was instead opening her mouth for what was sure to be an angry tirade about stranger danger. "It was the boy from the vet, Scott. You remember him, right? And his friend was the sheriff's son! They were totally cool and nice," she promised. "They just gave me a ride, nothing sinister."

Her mother was still frowning, but at least she looked less angry. "Honey," she started, "that could have been a very bad idea." The mom voice was out in force. Delia sighed and hugged the pillow closer.

"But it wasn't, mom. You'd really like them. They were really sweet." She neglected to mention their casual ridicule of her aunt. She didn't need to know that, and they were sorry, after all. Her mom bit her lip, a trait Delia had inherited, and stared at her thoughtfully. Delia really hoped this wouldn't get her grounded.

"Well..." her mom trailed off, "I'm glad that they were good boys. But I still don't like it. And," she said loudly as Delia opened her mouth to protest, "I'm going to call the sheriff to thank him for his son's generosity." Meaning, she was going to call and make sure the sheriff knew that his son had given her daughter, a stranger, a ride. Her mom was big on child safety and whatnot. "Now, tell me what happened and maybe I won't whack you over the head."

Delia laughed, relieved. If her mom was threatening her with physical harm, then everything was right again. "Well, dunno if you noticed or not, but it kinda started pouring..."

* * *

**So there you have it! The very first chapter of a hopefully exciting story. I'll update soon, promise!**

**~Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we go, folks! Chapter 2, all wrapped up and shiny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

**Reviews/Flames: Gimme, gimme, gimme!**

**Additional: There's a link on my profile page to the Polyvore set I made to show you Delia's outfit. "Meeting the Counselor"  
**

* * *

**Daydreams &amp; Nightmares**

Chapter 2

A few days later...

Delia leaned against the side of the house, breathing hard as she came down from her runner's high. The rain had let up yesterday, so she was able to go out and enjoy her morning run again. It was a habit so ingrained into her daily life, she felt odd when she didn't get to lace up her sneakers and get her blood pumping. She could do exercise in the house, of course, but it didn't give her the same thrill that running did. It let her pound out her frustrations on the pavement, and always made her feel better. Today, though, she didn't think her mood could get any better than it already was.

You see, today her mother had woken her up at 7:30, like normal. While she was pulling on her running jacket (she wasn't about to get caught in the rain again) her mother had casually thrown out that they had an appointment later that day with the counselor at Beacon Hills High. The appointment, her mother went on as Delia looked at her as though she had grown two heads, one arm still out of the jacket, was to determine where she would be placed in the upcoming school year. Delia was pretty sure the neighborhood dogs could all hear her squeal of joy as she tackled her laughing mother in a tight hug.

She had been pleading for her mom to let her go to public school since she hit puberty, and now it seemed her mother finally thought she was ready. She had kissed her mother on both cheeks, bounded down the stairs, stuffed her other arm into her jacket sleeve, give her bewildered but smiling aunt a quick squeeze, and then ran out the door. She had run so far and so fast out of excitement, she felt like she were flying. The extra speed and distance had really pushed her, probably giving her a personal best. She hadn't cared enough to pay attention. All her thoughts were on making a good impression and how she was finally, _finally_, going to be a normal kid. She even had two new friends that went to school there, so she wouldn't be the weird new girl eating by herself.

Scott and Stiles had kept their word and picked her up for burgers the day after what she had dubbed '_The Best Blackmail Moment,_' and had even paid for hers like they promised. They turned out to be really great guys. Scott was so sweet she thought she might have to check for cavities later, and Stiles had her giggling uncontrollably at his antics. Once she had assured them, many times, that she had forgiven them, they had done their best to make her feel welcome to their little group. They'd been friends since diapers, so she felt strangely honored to be included in their friendship.

By the time they had dropped her off later that day, she'd put two new contacts in her phone: _'Puppy Eyes' _and _'The Weird One.'_ Scott texted her occasionally, though it was Stiles that blew up her phone everyday. He seemed just as excited to make a new friend as she was. He had even admitted that he was glad he was friends with a girl now. If he wanted girl advice, though, he was out of luck. Delia had zero experience with other girls, boys, or any kind of social or love life. Stiles teased her about it constantly.

Now, only two days later, she was pulling out her phone to text them the good news. Almost immediately, Stiles replied with a _'oh great, now you can stalk me at school. jk, congrats!' _

'_Oh please, like you're stalker worthy. Thanks! Super excited!' _She was coming out of the shower ten minutes later when her phone chimed with a text from Scott.

_'omg, cool! It's gonna be so awesome. Hope you're in our class!'_

'_Me too! Meeting with the counselor today to take some tests and figure out where they want to put me. Wish me luck!_' With an answering text of '_good luck!'_ from Scott, she started getting ready.

She had no idea what one would normally wear in the situation, but she was fairly confident in her dress sense. She pulled on a light blue skater dress, spaghetti strapped and spattered with small white butterflies, slipped on a cute pair of white lace flats, then headed over to her vanity. Quickly drying and straightening her light honey blonde hair, she pulled it into a low pony.

Next, she swiped on a light shade of brown eyeshadow, lined her cornflower blue eyes with soft black liner, and emphasized her long eyelashes with mascara. She stuck her Eos chapstick in her pocket for later. She didn't bother with foundation or concealer. Her daily runs, plus a healthy diet her mom insisted on and lots and lots of water had blessed her with blemish-free skin. She grabbed a jean jacket, put on her favorite bow necklace and matching earrings, then layered her arm with an assortment of bangles and a watch. Completely ready, and more nervous than she wanted to admit, she went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Her mother and aunt were already in the kitchen, sitting on stools on one side of the kitchen island and chatting animatedly. When she entered, they turned identical mega watt smiles towards her. All the Collins women looked alike, but Lilian Collins and her sister Alice looked so similar, they were often mistaken for twins. In reality, Alice was older by three years. Taking her place on her usual stool and pulling a plate of still hot pancakes towards her, Delia tried to look unaffected by the butterflies flying around in her stomach. The grin on her mother's face told her that she utterly failed.

"So," Alice began, "excited for today?" It was an unnecessary question, but Delia was grateful for the opening. She felt like she was going to burst.

"Sooooo excited," she confirmed around a mouthful of pancakes and syrup. She washed down the bite with some water and reached for the bowl of blueberries. "Super excited, and super nervous. What if I don't do well on the tests?" she asked quietly, giving voice to her fear. Her mother reached over and gave her hand a pat.

"Don't you worry, babelet. You're going to blow their minds with your genius," she assured her daughter. Delia chuckled lightly, feeling a bit better. Her mom always had faith in her, and that helped her have faith in herself.

"Thanks, mom," she replied. After devouring her pancakes and blueberries (hey, exercising gave her the metabolism of a hyperactive mouse) she waited impatiently as her mother got ready. She was absolutely sure her mom was going slowly on purpose, just to mess with her. _Finally_, they were walking out the door, Auntie Alice waving at them from the study window. They hopped into the family VW Bug, green of course, and began the short drive to the school. The school being so close was a great bonus; she could bike it there no problem in good weather.

Less than five minutes later they were pulling into a mostly deserted school parking lot. It was the middle of the summer, after all. Delia was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves as they walked up the front steps. Standing by the doors was a middle-aged man in a casual button up shirt and khakis. His balding head shone in the sunlight, and his kind smiled immediately eased most of her butterflies. He shook her mother's hand, then hers when they reached him.

"Hello there! I'm Mr. Fletcher, we spoke on the phone." At her mom's nod, he continued. "You're Delia, right?" he asked, turning to her.

"Right," she affirmed, trying her best to appear confident. He smiled again and gestured to the doors.

"Well, shall we get started ladies? It shouldn't take too long, just some preliminary tests on a computer. Then we can get you all settled for the new semester," he explained as he lead them through the front doors and through the hallways. With every step, Delia could feel her excitement and determination grow. This year was going to be epic. She'd already made friends at the school, she knew she'd be placed in good classes due to her studious nature, and she was just so happy to finally get the chance to be around people her age. Now, all she had to do was get through these tests, and she'd be able to start a new chapter...

Later that day...

With the windows down and the music blasting, Delia and her mom were singing along, loudly and off key. She'd aced all the tests! She was right with other students her age, making her a sophomore. She was also going to be able to take a few advanced classes, meaning that eventually she'd be able to graduate early. She figured that would make her college application look pretty good. Once they had pulled out of the parking lot, waving goodbye to Mr. Fletcher, they'd dropped all pretense of politeness and started yelling and squealing with delight. She was pretty sure they had frightened the driver next to them at the red light, but she didn't care one bit. Suddenly, she was pulled into another one-armed hug by her mother.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" her mother crowed with a huge smile. Delia felt pretty proud of herself, too. She had been so worried about not doing well on the test, but it turned out to be really simple for her. She had excelled especially in the English and Literature tests, as well as her French test. Mr. Fletcher had been impressed with her advanced skills in the foreign language, mentioning that the French teacher would be pleased to have a new star student. That had made Delia blush. Being home-schooled meant she was the only student, and as an only child there was no one to compete with the be the star of the class.

"Thanks, momma," she grinned, pulling herself back into her seat. "I can't wait to tell Auntie Alice and the guys." Her mother laughed and nudged her with an elbow.

"It's only been a few days and you're already so attached to those boys," she teased. "Does my baby have a crush on one?"

"Mom!" Delia exclaimed, blushing crimson, "They're just good friends! Anyway, I don't even know them well enough to crush on one," she said firmly. Her mom just chuckled and shook her head, obviously not convinced.

"Uh huh, sure," was her only reply, countered with a poke that made her mom yelp. "No poking the driver! No poking the driver!" Delia collapsed into giggles, waving a finger around threateningly. Her mom scoffed at her and gave her hand a swat, missing by a mile. They turned onto their street a few minutes later, turning down the music so as to not incur the wrath of the neighbors. Soon they were pulling into the driveway, Auntie Alice already outside and waiting for them. She was seated on the white wrought iron bench in the middle of the front yard garden, happily tossing some bird feed into the grass for the numerous little birds surrounding her.

The birds hopped out of the way as Delia and her mother joined Alice on the bench, but didn't fly away. Delia was willing to bet money that her aunt was the only human these little birdies liked. Animals always liked the Collins', especially her aunt. Alice turned to her to give her a warm hug, before pulling back and asking how it went. Delia launched into an animated explanation of the tests and how easily she breezed through them, occasionally reaching into the bag and tossing some feed to the birds. Soon, she had some bird friends of her own, one even so daring as to hop into her lap. She gave the little bluebird some seeds from her palm, stroking his head lightly with the other hand. It absolutely loved that, preening and chirping.

Suddenly, in the middle of Delia's recount of the chemistry test, all the birds took to the air in a flurry. Once she could see through all the falling feathers, she spotted the cause of the sudden upheaval. Her kitten, Mr. Toby, was walking proudly towards her, a few gray feathers clenched in his little jaws. She couldn't help but laugh even as her aunt started to berate the striped and spotted orange kitten. Mr. Toby just blinked owlishly at her, then jumped up into Delia's lap and spat the feathers out. He looked so pleased with himself, and she couldn't deny the little thing affection. His bright yellow eyes closed contentedly as she pet him, a loud purr emanating from his throat.

Once her aunt had calmed down, they moved to the living room couch so she could continue her narrative. At the end her aunt clasped her hands and beamed at her.

"I knew you'd do well, dear. I just knew it," she claimed, eyes gleaming. Delia grinned back, swinging their hands between them.

"She certainly did do well, and now..." her mother trailed off mysteriously, making Delia stick out her tongue and laugh at her raised eyebrows, "it's time to go... DUN DUN DUN... shopping!" Delia laughed gleefully threw her arms up in victory.

"Let's do this!" she cried, jumping to her feet and striking a superhero pose. "That mall won't even know what hit it!" She ignored her mom's sniggering and turned to her aunt. "Do you want to come with us, Auntie? It'll be lots of fun," she asked kindly. Her aunt shook her head and patted her hand.

"No, thank you dear. I'll be just fine here. You two go and have fun," she assured her. Delia couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment and sadness, but she understood that her aunt wasn't comfortable in public places. She bent down and gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek, winking at her as she stood straight.

"Don't you worry about that, Aunt Alice. I'm going to shop the crap out of that mall." Her aunt chuckled in reply, and Delia plopped Mr. Toby into her lap before turning to her mom. "Ready, momma?" Her mom stood and laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, "I was born ready!"

* * *

**Yay! Shopping! What will Delia encounter at the mall, I wonder? Teehee, spoilers!**

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! Oh yeah! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

**Reviews/Flames: Please and thank you!**

* * *

**Daydreams &amp; Nightmares**

Chapter 3

Delia could honestly say she loved the mall. She may have been living a sheltered life, but since her mom loved shopping too, she'd had plenty of experience in what her mother called "targeted shopping." This shopping technique had served them well for years. It went simply: first, you wrote down a list of everything you thought you might need/want from this trip. Then you wrote down, in order of locations in the well traveled path they always took, the stores you wanted to hit. Lastly, you figured out which stores you needed both parties in, for things like second opinions on clothes or shoes, and which stores could be tackled solo. With this tried and true method of organized shopping, they'd be in and out of the mall within an hour and a half.

Delia was currently perusing the dress rack in a cute little boutique, waiting for her mother to get back from the bathroom. The woman had a bladder the size of a peanut, and the large soda they had shared didn't help. As she went through the various dresses, her mind started to wander. She couldn't help but wonder if school was going to be like it was in the movies and on TV. She hoped not; she didn't want to be cast aside by some self-glorified 'popular' clique. Suddenly, a voice piped up next to her.

"That isn't really your color."

Delia jumped, startled, and looked beside her. A girl around her age with light red hair and striking green eyes was peering distastefully at the dress in her hands. Delia realized she had picked up a dress in a horrible poison green while her mind had wandered. She laughed, a little self-consciously, and placed the dress back on the rack.

"You're right, it's really not. I didn't even realize I had picked it up. Thanks for pointing it out," she replied cheerfully. The girl looked at her for a moment, making her wonder if she maybe had something on her face, before turning to the rack next to her and grabbing a dress in a pretty periwinkle color.

"This is so much more you, anyway," she stated, holding it up to Delia. "It makes your eyes pop."

"Um," Delia chuckled, "thanks?" She took the dress from the strange girl and stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next. She was saved from potential embarrassment though as the girl stuck out her hand.

"Lydia Martin, nice to meet you," she said in an almost challenging tone and Delia shook her hand. "I don't think I know you, but you look like you're my age."

Delia shook her head, wishing her palms weren't so sweaty. "No, you wouldn't have met me. I've been home-schooled for pretty much my whole life, but I'm transferring to Beacon Hills High this semester," she explained. Lydia seemed to brighten up, standing a bit straighter and giving her the up and down look treatment. Delia was unsure as to what she was looking for, but Lydia seemed to find it as she smiled coyly.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day," she declared. "I go to Beacon Hills too, and you can believe me when I say that having me for a friend will do wonders for your social life." She said this proudly, as if expecting Delia to be amazed. Instead, she felt a little annoyed. Did this mean that this was one of those popular girls you see on TV that make everyone else miserable?

"Thanks, but if you're telling me that if I'm not friends with you then you'll lynch me at school, then I'm better off where I'm at," she said, standing straight and looking her in the eye. Lydia seemed taken aback for a few moments, then tilted her head as if trying to understand a language she had never heard before. Then, startling Delia once again, a wide grin split across the red head's face.

"Oh yes, I am going to like you," she cooed, hands now on her hips. "Everybody else is too scared to talk to me like that. I like your attitude," she peered down at Delia's shoes, "and your flats. Where did you get them?"

Unsure of what to say to the weird girl, she simply stuttered out the name of the store where she bought her shoes. Lydia nodded in approval, as if to say that the store was worthy of her. Delia felt as if she were talking to a whirlwind. One moment she was being vaguely threatening, the next she was complimenting her clothes. She also seem to want to take charge of her back to school shopping, and was grabbing clothes off the racks and shoving them into her arms. Amidst the flurry of fabric, she realized that she had never introduced herself.

"My name's Delia, by the way. Delia Collins."

"Ooh, interesting name!" Lydia said, digging through a skirt rack with determination. "Doesn't it mean 'darkness' in Welsh?"

Surprised, Delia could only nod. "Yeah, in a couple of different languages. In German, though, it means 'nobility.'" Before she could ask Lydia how in the world she knew what her name meant in Welsh, her mom finally came back from the bathroom.

"Sorry, sweetie! I had to go to the one all the way across the mall. The one near here had a pipe burst or something. It's all closed off." She blinked, suddenly noticing the other girl standing there. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Who's your friend, honey?"

"Mom, this is Lydia Martin. Lydia, my mom" she gestured between the two of them as Lydia held out her hand for a handshake. "She goes to Beacon Hills, and is apparently my new shopping buddy."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Collins," Lydia said politely. Delia noticed that she seemed to have put her sassy pants away for the moment.

"Oh, it's Ms. Collins actually, but you can call me Lily dear," her mom said kindly. "Anyone who's a friend of Delia is alright in my book." Lydia smiled and clasped her hands in front of her, the picture of innocence.

"Well, we just met, but I think she's really cool," Lydia gushed. Delia snorted, startling Lydia out of her demure smile.

"She thinks I'm spunky cause I won't take any crap like everyone else apparently does," she deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure she's the 'popular chick' at school." Her mom laughed and put an arm around her as Lydia's face turned a pretty pink color.

"She's not wrong! My girl has enough sass in her to choke an elephant," her mom stated proudly. "She'll keep you on your toes, if that's what you're looking for." After a moment of embarrassment, Lydia seemed to collect herself.

"Yes, well," she muttered, "it might take some getting used to." Delia laughed and nudged her with an elbow.

"Don't worry Lydia, I'm also pretty nice. I won't be all sass all the time. Promise," she said, attempting to cross her heart with her finger, but only getting caught in the numerous clothes still in her arms. Lydia grinned reluctantly, then widened it to a full smile.

"Well, at least I know you can keep up with me. We're going to be good friends, I can tell." Just then, pop music started blaring from within Lydia's purse. She fished it out and read through the new text, then sighed. "It was really great meeting you, but it looks like I have to go. My boyfriend is having some kind of emergency or something." She rolled her eyes and shared a conspiratorial smile with them. "Boys; always so needy. Quick, give me your number and we'll text later," she ordered, grabbing the clothes from Delia's arms and handing her the phone. Delia quickly typed her number into the bright pink phone and traded it for the clothes again.

"See you later, Delia. It was super nice to meet you Ms- Lily," she corrected herself as she waved at them. In a few moments, the red head had disappeared in what seemed to be a poof of glitter and perfume. Delia stood there a little dazed, then turned to her mom.

"Did... did that just happen? I didn't just hallucinate a brusque and somehow endearing ginger, did I?" she inquired.

"Nope, but it does look like you're on a roll with this making friends business." Her mom took some of the clothes from her arms and started moving her towards the fitting rooms. "Now let's see you try on these clothes your new friend picked out. I'm eager to see if she's as good as you with this fashion stuff."

As she was admiring herself in the fitting room mirror after trying on the periwinkle dress, that _did_ in fact make her eyes pop, her phone gave a little chime. She dug through her cluttered purse and pulled the phone out. On the screen was a text from an unknown number that said _'Texting you so you have my number. I'll text you later after I'm done with my boyfriend's drama. XoXo Lydia'_

Delia smiled. Her mom was right, she was on a roll. Three new friends in as many days, and the semester hadn't even started yet. Everything was going her way, and she never wanted it to end.

Of course, just because you want something, doesn't mean you get it.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! So, we got to meet Lydia, and they really hit it off! How will this affect her friendship with Stiles, I wonder?**

**~Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is going to cover the rest of the summer, and the morning of the first day of school. So exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

**Reviews/Flames: Give me what you've got!**

**Additional: Another Polyvore link for her super cute outfit has been posted on my profile page! Check it out!**

* * *

**Daydreams &amp; Nightmares**

Chapter 4

The next month seemed to fly by for Delia. Every morning, like clockwork, she'd go out for her run. When she got back, however, things soon got unpredictable and busy. If she wasn't hanging out with Lydia and learning all the social customs that Lydia happily taught her, she was hanging out with the guys. When she spent time with the boys, fast becoming _her_ boys, they were usually playing video games or watching movies while pigging out on pizza and curly fries. The total opposite applied to Lydia, who's favorite pass time was anything that had to do with clothes or makeup, and cheerfully joined her for lunch at healthy, and expensive, restaurants downtown.

Delia loved hanging out with her friends, though sometimes she wished they could all hang out together. That wasn't an option though, as Lydia didn't have a clue who they were, even though they had all gone to school together for years, and seemed completely uninterested in getting to know two guys who weren't popular enough to be on her radar. This annoyed Delia greatly, but eventually she just accepted it as the way Lydia surprisingly genius mind worked.

Stiles, on the other hand, was ecstatic that she had made friends with the red head. Apparently he'd been in love with her since the third grade, and saw her as a way to bridge the gap between their respective social statuses. Delia didn't have the heart to tell him that that was probably never going to happen, no matter how much Lydia liked her. She'd also come to the conclusion that the bitter disappointment she felt wasn't because she felt sorry for him, but because she was jealous.

In the month since they'd met and he and Scott had started hanging out with her to make up for ridiculing her aunt, she had developed quite a crush on the boy. She didn't even notice at first, and it wasn't until her mother had pointed out the blush on her face as she laughed about something Stiles had texted her that she realized that she liked him as more than just a friend. Of course, since he now frequently asked her about Lydia, she figured she had zero chance, so why even try?

She wasn't sure if Scott knew how she felt, but if he did, he didn't say anything. He was slowly becoming the brother she never knew she wanted. He teased her just as much as Stiles did, but he was also oddly protective, and always kind. He'd help her with just about anything she asked him to, except maybe shopping. Poor guy was asthmatic, she discovered shortly after becoming friends, so he never joined her on her runs. Stiles didn't either, and she knew it was because he was just too lazy to get up early and go running.

Lydia had, bravely, tried to join her one morning for a run. Barely half way through, however, and she was gasping for breath and pleading for Delia to stop for a break. She declined the offer to go running again after that. Lydia was very good at power shopping, but not so great at anything pertaining to exercise. Delia resigned herself to running alone once again, but used Lydia being out of shape as a fun way to tease the girl.

The days passed in a flurry of activity and discovery, peppered with some really great family moments with her mom and aunt. They had both met Lydia, and were completely taken with the girl. Only her mom had met the boys though, and gave Delia the best night of her life as her mom pretended to be stern and mean while the boys cowered in fear. Her aunt had stayed in her private quarters that night, suffering from a migraine. The next morning she listened, delighted, as she and her mom recounted the boys' look of confusion and surprise when Lily had flipped the switch and became her normal sweet and sassy self.

Now it was the night before the first day of school, and Delia found it _very_ hard to sleep. She was just too wired with anticipation and excitement to settle into a restful state. It took hours, but eventually she could feel herself drifting off. Right before she fell asleep completely, however, there was a tapping noise at her window. At first she dismissed it as the branch of the tree outside her window; the wind must have picked up a bit. A few moments later, though, the tapping returned, this time in an obvious pattern. She sat up, confused and sleepy, and peered through the window. Outside, she could see the silhouette of a person crouching on the roof.

Wide awake and shaking, she groped for her phone on the bedside table. They'd had break ins before, but they'd never come in through her bedroom window! Just as she was typing in the lock code, moments away from dialing 911, the tapping came again, accompanied by a whisper.

"Delia! Wake up, dude!"

Delia sighed, all traces of fear leaking from her body. It was Stiles, stupid ADD Stiles, outside her window. She threw off the covers and padded over to the window, a frown on her face. She pushed the window up and Stiles tumbled in, landing in an uncoordinated heap. He hurriedly straightened himself up, before doing a double-take.

"Um, why aren't you wearing pants?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly. She gasped and dashed back towards the bed, having completely forgotten that she'd gone to bed in just a tank top and some undies. She grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around herself, before turning back to him and praying that the dark was hiding her no doubt crimson blush.

"Because, Stiles," she said, annoyed and embarrassed, "I was sleeping. You know, that thing you do at," she glanced at her phone and groaned, "one in the freaking morning? Seriously Stiles?" she asked, exasperated. Stiles shook himself, wearing an odd expression on his face and blushing slightly.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "we came to pick you up. There's been a development Mrs. Hudson!" he cried, immediately being shushed frantically.

"Okay," she started slowly, "first thing, I'm assuming that when you say 'we,' you mean you and Scott?" She got a nod in reply. "Second thing, shut up or you'll wake my mom. She's _super_ cranky if she doesn't get her rest, got it?" Another nod, followed by a grin. His hands were moving around, fiddling with the draw string on his hoodie, shoving themselves in his pockets, pulling out and playing with whatever he'd left in there the day before. He couldn't stand still, he just couldn't. She sighed, lifting a hand to head.

"What kind of development, Mr. Holmes?" she asked, playing along for the moment. This made him fidget more as his grin grew.

"You're never going to believe it, Mrs. Hudson, but my dad got a call earlier about a couple of joggers finding a body in the woods. _Half_ a dead body," he said enticingly, "and Scott and I are here to pick you up so we can go look for the other half." He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself and his clever idea. She stared at him, long enough for his grin to falter and fade, before walking slowly up to him. When she was within range, she gave him a good whack on the side of his head, making him yelp.

"You moron! What in the fudge monkeys makes you think I want to go dead body hunting?" she asked incredulously, ignoring his murmuring about _half_ a dead body. "You woke me up at one in the morning so we could all go traipsing through the woods in the dead of night, looking for _half_ a dead body – shut up," she warned him as he opened his mouth, "instead of sleeping blissfully in our beds like any sane 16 year old would be doing the day before school started?"

He seemed to deflate at her question, looking around for a possible answer. All he came up with, was, "...yes?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, then pointed out the window. "Leave Stiles, I'm not going out with you guys tonight. Tomorrow is my first day of being _normal_, and I'm not going to ruin it by running around all night, looking for nightmare fuel." He opened his mouth to protest, before thinking better of it. He just shuffled his feet and nodded, looking dejected.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry I woke you." He sulked his way out the window, making her feel a little sorry for the guy. She stopped him before he could close her window.

"I didn't mean to be, well, mean, but tomorrow is really important to me, okay? Just..." she peered into his warm brown eyes through the darkness, "just, be careful. You _and_ Scott. Okay?" Stiles flashed his dimples at her with a smile.

"Don't you worry about us, Mrs. Hudson," he declared. "Dr. Watson and I are on the case, and we'll be okay. Promise," he swore with a wink, before making his way stealthily across the roof to the trellis wall connected to the wall of the garden. She had to admit, he was pretty good at sneaking around. She waited until she heard the Jeep start up and take off before she shut her window, listening carefully to see if her mother had woken up. When nothing alerted her to movement, she trudged back to bed.

She was now fully awake again, and she doubted she could fall asleep anytime soon. _Stupid Stiles,_ she thought. _Stupid Stiles and his stupid habit of listening to his dad's phone calls, and his stupid need to be curious about everything, and his stupid cute face, and stupid whiskey colored eyes_... She found herself blushing again as she remembered how it felt as his eyes took in her bare legs. How could she not notice the breeze on the skin of her thighs when she got out of bed? Embarrassed and tired, she dug herself further into the plush blankets of her bed. _Just breath, Delia girl,_ she told herself. _Breath, and forget about troublesome cute boys. Tomorrow's too big a day to get distracted by pretty eyes._

Sleep did claim her eventually, but it was broken and restless as she had weird almost-nightmares about dead bodies and a legless Stiles. When her alarm went off the next morning, she slapped at it with a groan. She felt like she had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Before she could fall back asleep, her mom burst into her room like a tornado in the desert.

"GOOOOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" she exclaimed loudly, bounding over to the window to rip open the curtains. Delia groaned again, burying her head underneath her pillow. Her mother clucked and started pulling at her blankets. "Now don't give me that! Today's your first day of school! You've got to get up and get ready." For a few moments, nothing happened except the tugging of covers, before Delia suddenly exploded from the bed.

"Today's my first day of school," she whispered, wide eyed. "Today's my first day of school!" she shouted, seizing her mother by the shoulders. "Oh god, today's my first day of school. Help," she croaked. Her mother laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, baby girl. You're going to be amazing," she assured her, running her hands through her blonde hair. "Don't forget that you already have three friends to help you out today." Delia nodded and pulled back, a determined look on her face.

"You're right. Today is going to rock, and I am going to be absolutely awesome!" she cried, a tightfisted hand going up in victory. She glanced back at her mother, as if seeing her for the first time that morning. "Don't suppose there's coffee, is there?" she asked.

"I made a whole pot just a few minutes ago," her mom affirmed. "You can grab some after your shower. You look like you got no sleep at all!" She declined to tell her mother that she had, in fact, gotten very little sleep, and instead gave a salute and dashed off to the bathroom. After a quick shower and the brushing of teeth, she dashed down the stairs. She was in and out of the kitchen in less than a minute, pouring her coffee and her preferred sugar and creamer, only pausing to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek, before dashing back up the stairs.

Having already picked out her clothes the day before, okay, the week before, she pulled them on quickly. She had decided to go with a pretty white dress with purple flowers, layered with her favorite denim jacket, and a pair of chestnut brown wedge booties. To match her purse and her newly painted nails, she selected a pair of candy red stud earrings with a matching necklace; gold, with a small, red square pendant. On her arms went a bracelet with the initial '_D_' carved into a circle charm, and a cute watch with red and white stripes.

She did her hair quickly, styling it in long, large waves and curls. Once done, she started with her makeup, keeping it simple with nude-colored eyeshadow and a touch of black liner and mascara. After spritzing on her favorite perfume, she looked herself up and down in her floor-length mirror. After a few moments, she swiped on some bright red lipstick. _There_, she thought. _All done._ She looked at the clock and found she had plenty of time, much more than she needed to get to school. She grabbed her purse, making sure it had everything she'd need, collected the binders and notebooks into her arms, and headed downstairs.

She was blinded at the bottom by a camera flash, startling her. Once the spots had cleared from her eyes, she spotted her mom and aunt giggling and looking at a digital camera. She huffed and walked by them to the kitchen.

"Could you at least turn off the flash if you're going to do that? I think my retinas may be permanently damaged," she drawled, sitting on her stool and grabbing a piece of toast from a plate.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper," her mother admonished. "We _had_ to get that picture." Delia just rolled her eyes and continued chewing. She reached into the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana.

As she ate her small breakfast, she playfully ignored her mom and aunt as they pestered her about the upcoming day. When enough time had passed, and her mother had finally gotten annoyed by her bouncing knee, she kissed them both goodbye, grabbed all her gear, and headed out the door.

Delia's mode of transportation happened to be a bicycle; a sky blue bicycle with a wicker basket attached to the front. She loaded up the basket with her stuff, gave Mr. Toby a parting rub, and peddled her way out of the driveway. As she got closer and closer to the school, she fought to keep the butterflies at bay.

_You've got this,_ she told herself. As it turned out, she did.

What she didn't have, was a single clue that her life was about to be turned on it's head and spun in different directions. Stupid wolves.

* * *

**Okay people, you know what this means, right? Next chapter is going to start coinciding with the show, and then we'll really get cookin'!**

**~Sam **


End file.
